


Assassin's Hand

by ChronicallyOwlish



Series: Beka and Tyr Vignettes [1]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dangerous men, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Romance, Strict Wordcount, bingo prompt, hand holding, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicallyOwlish/pseuds/ChronicallyOwlish
Summary: His was a hand that had ended lives. Had dropped poison into meals, curled around necks, and pulled countless triggers. An instrument of clean and bloody death. An assassin's hand that should be rough from all the work. Scarred and maybe stained by the blood it had spilled. It wasn’t.





	Assassin's Hand

His was a hand that had ended lives. Had dropped poison into meals, curled around necks, and pulled countless triggers. An instrument of clean and bloody death. An assassin's hand that should be rough from all the work. Scarred and maybe stained by the blood it had spilled. It wasn’t.

It was Smooth and unmarked. The definition of pristine. The deep brown skin on the back faded to a lighter shade on the palm. Soft—unlike the rest of his body which he’d honed into hard, physical perfection. This was a hand that could create a gourmet meal with fresh ingredients and paint beautiful landscapes. That lazily flipped through the pages of paper books, made repairs with deft movements, and danced over consoles when at work.

It had held children and offered comfort to frightened friends—capable of both great tenderness and love. It hung suspended expectantly in the air before her now with fingers splayed. A hand that had done so much, both good and bad. One she thought, and had been told, would never be hers. Yet, he offered it to her now. She glanced at his face—mostly impassive with a single eyebrow raised a smidgen above the other. Full lips turned up a millimeter. The hint of a sparkle in his dark brown eyes.

“Are you coming?” his half-smirk asked. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Tyr wasn’t the sort of man she fell for. A human man would be better. A spacer like her, maybe another freighter captain. A safer man who had less blood on his hands and shared the values she was raised on. Tyr was trouble. Any relationship with him would end in tears. But, none of that mattered as she took his outstretched hand because it was a perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the handholding spot on a bingo card for one of my Discord servers. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
